Alfred Through the Looking Glass
by Elizabeth Blossom
Summary: Challenge by Lapis Lazuli Ichigo. In an Alternate Universe on the edge of destruction, Alter-England summons a hero-Canon America. Features a smart!America.
1. Chapter 1

**D****isclaimer:** I do not own APH or this idea. APH goes to Himaruya Hidekazu and idea to Lapis Lazuli Ichigo.

Plot 1: **Alternate Universe (Through the Mirror)**

Pairings Optional (Preferably without)

Rating: Preferably K through T, but M will do.

Summary: In an Alternate Universe on the edge of destruction, Alter-England summons a hero-Canon America. Features a smart!America.

**Note:** So I took this down, but I'm now putting it back up now that I have a more detailed plan. This fic will have:

one-sided!forced!CanAme, one-sided!UKUS (I think England has a one-sided crush on Alfred and that's it, so if you're reading this because you want UKUS I'd exit out), ItaBela, and NorAme.

Time travel, torture of many kinds (I'll let you know what type at the beginning of the chapters with them), psycho!Canada (it worries me that I think that he's really hot), sane!Belarus (she'll still have her moments though), smart!America (also known as: Alfred's side job of personifying sexy), naive!England (hotter than I thought), scary!Italy (also known as: when Alfred's sick, Italy substitutes in the job of personifying sexy), and babies.

Elfriede is my name for Britannia, the mother of England, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and Northern Ireland.

* * *

_In the War of 1812, the fledging and weak United States of America became part of the great nation of Canada. Quickly throwing off the shackles of oppression by the tyrannical British Empire, the armies of Canada spread the perfect ideals to the Caribbean, South and Central Canada (formerly called South and Central America), Oceania, Australia, New Zealand, Africa, and half of Asia, with China, Japan, Korea, Thailand, and Vietnam the only countries left resistant to the Dream. After that, Europe is the only thing standing in the way of the perfect world. - Canadian History For Sixth Graders._

Daunting were the boxes that seemed to stare down at Arthur. It had been years, decades, since he had set foot in this part of the house. He mainly just used his house for sleeping and eating and hosting the other countries when they came over to talk about Canada. Coming to the basement reminded Arthur of simpler times that he longed to forget.

But recently strange things had begun happening in England and Lukas and Andrei were heading to England to reconvene and do some spells, or according to Feliciano: 'a silly, no-good, waste of time activity that you men can't actually do anyway!' Whatever you wanted to call it, spell books and a magic room were mandatory.

If he worked non-stop, he would be done in three hours. Lukas and Andrei would be here in six.

Three hours later, Arthur wasn't even half-way done. In fact, even the mess seemed to have grown bigger. Everything he would find would remind of something _he-just-had-to-find-right-now_, but in looking for it he would find five other things that would remind of stuff that he would have to look for and the cycle went on and on.

Arthur was debating shoving everything in one corner of the room. The room being _super_ clean wasn't _that_ important, right? He didn't think so. He would do that as soon as he found that clock. . . .

And then he saw it. His mother's spell book. He hadn't seen it in ages. Before Canada, he had only used it in very rare instance's, mainly to help him cook better. (There was no spells for warfare in this book. Elfriede firmly believed that she or her sons didn't need magic to best anyone and if anyone bested her, then they were simply the better fighter, be it with might or mind or luck.) He couldn't help but smile as he looked at it. What harm would come in looking at it? None at all.

Quickly giving into his desires, he cracked open the book. Page after page of spells that his mother had used to make things easier for herself during his childhood, spells to make children go to sleep and how to make food magically appear. Boring to some, but Arthur found the spells practical and they stirred a sense of nostalgia in him.

In the very back of the book however, was a spell Arthur had never seen before. In a spidery handwriting, it read, translated from the archaic English: _To See What Could_.

_From the mists of time_

_In light or darkness_

_Take me to a place_

_Of what might be_

_I wish to see to learn_

_To fix my present_

It didn't rhyme, but if written by someone as good at magic as his mother had been, it didn't matter. It would still work. At the end of the page was a note. _Say the one thing that you'd want to change and the world you which to see the most you will see._

Arthur stared at the spell for only a minute before he made his decision.

_From the mists of time_

_In light or darkness_

_Take me to a place_

_Of what might be_

_I wish to see to learn_

_To fix my present_

_Show me a world where Canada never took Alfred!_

Suddenly, Arthur became caught up in a stream of colors and lights, spinning around and around for what seemed like forever and yet not any time at all. He had never been a very nauseous person, but now he just wanted to find the nearest bucket. He was starting to regret his decision to cast the spell. Elfriede had always cautioned him about that, said he never thought about his spells, just that he wanted to do the spells. (He conveniently forgot that every time his earlier spell's consequences were dealt with though.)

And then suddenly the colors and lights were gone, and he stopped spinning and found himself standing in the middle of his house, though it looked much cleaner and more lived in than it had a minute though. In the corner, sitting at the window, was himself, glaring in space, sipping a cup of hot, delicious tea.

Arthur couldn't help it. He gasped. It was really him. He was cleaner and didn't look as bad, but it was still him. His gold-blonde hair, his emerald-green eyes, his fresh complexion (he was a handsome devil, wasn't he?), but for God sake's, France was right, he did need to pluck!

The spell had worked. It had actually worked. It had worked and it seemed to have no consequences! (Ignoring that he had only been in this world for a couple of minutes and it usually took him ten to realize what exactly went wrong.) Arthur laughed. All he had to go from here was find out how the nations here managed to stop Canada, take that knowledge back to his world, stop Canada, and then everything would be perfect!

Arthur then looked around some more. His alter!self was still sitting in the chair and glaring, though now he was muttering words that Arthur couldn't make out. He wondered just who could have made his alter!self so mad. His thoughts were soon answered by the knocking of the door.

"Artie! Artie, open up! I'm sure Francis is not sorry for whatever it is that he did this time, but we still need you to discuss global warming. I have an idea and it involves tea!"

Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. Personification of the United States of America and the boy who Arthur still dreamed about with frightening regularity. (That lump in his throat was just because of all the dust in the house. Did his alter!self _ever_ dust? Then again, it _was_ such a tiring activity. . . .)

Arthur ran toward and through the door, skipping to a stop just before Alfred. He was older and taller, but still happy and beautiful. (There was too much dust outside also. He really needed to garden too.) Alfred's blue eyes still twinkled and his smile was still infectious. He had missed Alfred for these past hundred years and the pain had become dulled to the point were he didn't cry himself to sleep at night.

It was amazing how fast it could be sharpened to a fine point that seemed to stab Arthur in every single point of his body.

Arthur reached out to gently place a hand on Alfred's shoulder and then that was when it happened. Arthur felt strange and then Alfred's eyes widened as he gasped out "Artie!" before they started to spin and the colors came back.

Meanwhile, alter!Arthur, while thinking it odd that Alfred had suddenly became quiet and left, enjoyed the silence before he became offended that Alfred had given up so easily as usual.

* * *

Please review and don't flame. I'd love feedback on this chapter, for both my grammar and my ideas. I'd also loved to be Brit-picked in this chapter for slang and customs, so please help in that part. I also have a new poll on my profile that I would appreciate votes on, which the brain-baby of too many Disney movies and looking at Hetalia/fem!Hetalia pictures.

Before you go though, I need you to do one thing. Go to a search engine and type in "Founding Boys." It's a webcomic with the main character of Thomas Jefferson and tells the story of the American Revolution as if it were a boarding school rebellion. It's been dead for more than half a year with the last comic being George Washington crossing over some Delaware brand milk.

Review, vote, then read!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own APH.

**Notes:** The torture in this chapter will be of the mental and emotional variety. Regular script is ourworld!Alfred (who's with England) and italics is alterworld!Alfred (who's with Canada). Also, Lukas is Norway and Andrei is Romania.

* * *

_The colors are pretty,_ Alfred thought as he spun in the vortex. _So many different shades of blue._ . . . Frankly, it was the only thing Alfred could think. He was still trying to piece together what exactly had happened. He had just gone to Artie's house to drag him out and get him and France to talk _something_ out (it involved Ludwig and Ivan in tears with Feliciano sharpening a sword and Toris making a spear. And that was the iceberg of the things going on in that conference room. He didn't even _want_ to know what had happened.) and then suddenly Arthur was standing right in front of him with his hand on his shoulder and tears in his eyes and Alfred only had time to gasp out, "Artie!" before the world started to turn and the pretty colors appeared.

Then they stopped and the color's stopped and the world stopped and Alfred found himself and Arthur standing in the middle of a dark room, filled with dust and books and things that Alfred knew it was probably not the best idea to touch and needed to move out of here now. Arthur stepped back from Alfred, visibly shaking, though not nearly as much as Alfred like he was doing. He felt like that Raivis kid.

And then the world went black.

* * *

_He never wanted to wake up._

_Waking up hurt._

_Waking up was hell._

_Because he was always pulled away from heaven._

_From Arthur telling him stories about the fae he claimed were real._

_From Francis cooking him one of the best meals he would ever have._

_From Antonio sneaking him tomatoes that would ruin his appetite._

_From Lars showing him how to garden._

_From everyone who loved._

_Pulling him to Canada._

_Who really didn't._

_No matter what he said._

* * *

Alfred shot up as fast as he went down, his mind racing to catch up with everything that had just happened. But after figuring out that Arthur had been right about his use of magic and that Arthur had brought him somewhere, probably in his house, he didn't have a single clue to what was happening. Cursing Arthur as he sat up, Alfred set out to look for him.

Only to find Arthur behind him, causing Alfred to jump back a step and clutch his chest.

"Dude! Can you please stop scaring me and sneaking up on me and bringing me into weird places? It's really weird and not funny and what are Norway and Romania doing here?" Alfred asked, finally seeing the two men behind England, Lukas's mouth dropped and Andrei licking his lips.

Arthur sighed and looked down at the ground, "Well, I-"

"Look at me."

Arthur did just that, glancing up at Alfred with a surprised look on his face. "What?" Lukas closed his mouth upon seeing Alfred's furious face while Andrei smirked.

"You heard me. You brought me here. I want you to look at me when you explain why."

Arthur nodded. "Fair enough. Umm, okay, well I didn't mean to bring you into this world. That was a pure accident. I just found a spell that would let me see a world where Canada hadn't taken over the world, or really any world with a difference, it's actually a very good spell, my mother made it, you two would really enjoy it and" (seeing the glares he was getting from Alfred) "getting off topic here. Anyway, I ended up, invisible, in your world and in what was my house, just my other self house. I wasn't there very long, you knocked on the door just a minute after I got there, and" (Arthur took a deep breath) "it's been a hundred years since I've seen you and I just wanted to. And then I touched your shoulder and the next thing I knew we were back here and then you fainted.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to start fixing this now. It might take a couple of hours though."

Alfred stared at Arthur. "Canada has taken over the world?"

Lukas piped in at this point. "In this world, but not in your's. Canada started taking over in 1812. Anything important in 1812 or earlier?"

"Well, the War of 1812 started and I won it in 1815, but that's it really. So I guess, Canada won in this world, _which_ I must say, is something that I'm not sure is I believe-."

"Europe and about a quarter of Asia are the only one's he hasn't taken over and Asia's hanging by a thread. Every country he has taken over he has killed, with we think, the exception being you," said a voice from behind Alfred. Arthur, Lukas, and Andrei's eyes opened wide as Alfred slowly turned around. It sounded like, but it couldn't be. . . .

Feliciano Vargas, personification of Northern Italy, stood in front of him, dressed in all black and had a gun slung over his solider, his right eye covered with a patch and besides him stood Natalya, looking somehow sweeter and not as insane as Feliciano looking more badass.

Andrei leaned up. "You believe-"

"Yeah, I believe you now."

Feliciano glared. "We need to talk now."

* * *

_He stared down._

_The window was only two stories up._

_If he jumped, hopefully no one would see._

_He could run._

_Run to his family._

_Run to safety._

_Run to hope._

_Or stay with Canada._

_Stay with pain._

_Stay with someone who hated him for taking away attention, but said that he loved him._

_Alfred jumped._

* * *

Please review and don't flame! Vote in my poll and read "Founding Boys"! Also, I know America really didn't win the War of 1812, but TV Tropes summed it up pretty well as "Americans thinks they won, Canadians thinks they won, and the British forgot they ever fought it." This fic is really more if Canada went crazy and tried to take more, making it longer and getting a more definite win. I'm not going to get in a lot of detail, but that's basically it on the alternate history back story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH.

**Note:** I had pretty bad writer's block on this chapter, so sorry that it took so long for me to get it up! It's pretty short and probably not all that good, but hopefully it'll just get me back in the mood for _writing_ this story. Also, I have a tumblr now! The link's posted on my profile, so check it out if you want. Torture of the emotional and mental variety in this chapter. I do wish to make it known that I don't hate Canada. When he's sane. He's crazy in this story. Also, Elena is Ukraine.

* * *

If he wasn't so angry, Feliciano would have laughed at the expressions on the four faces in front of him. Arthur had a look of pure horror, Andrei looked torn between laughing and crying, Lukas was smiling bigger than usual, and Alfred just looked very confused before he fainted again. He really should see someone.

Feliciano stepped over Alfred while Natalya checked to make sure that the unconscious boy was okay. He didn't really care. Frankly, Feliciano just wanted Alfred okay enough for Arthur to send him home immediately. He had never been so angry at Arthur as he was now. Arthur had always been passive-agressive with him, but that was easy to ignore. This not so much.

"What the hell did you do? How could you bring him here? Did you even think about the ramifications that it would bring to our world and his! What if in _his_ world, _his_ country is collapsing and it's your fault!"

"It was an accident!"

"I don't care, just fix it and fix it fast! This happened because you didn't think, so prove to me that you actually have a brain!"

Feliciano couldn't say when he became the unofficial leader of Europe. One day he just realized that he was no longer a care-free little boy who no one took seriously, that he was a man who everyone came to despite seeing the worst in everything and he didn't know how to stop. It was sometime after he lost all sight in his right eye. He wasn't entirely sure if he liked it fully, but he did have to admit that having people actually do what he told them to do was nice. It made getting pasta easier too.

He turned to Natalya and nodded to Alfred. "He okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He's probably just in shock, but he might have a concussion from fainting twice. We should wake him up to check, but if he doesn't, then I suggest we just let him sleep until these three can get him back."

Feliciano nodded before he picked up Alfred bridal style. Looking over his shoulder, he said, "You three stay down here and look. Me and Nat are going to make sure he's fine. One of us will be back down in a minute."

* * *

Matthew stomped up the stairs to Alfred's room. He loved his wife, he truly did, but Matthew had to admit that he was getting very frustrated with him always trying to run away. Didn't he know that he was safest with Matthew? That he would protect him and never hurt him, except when he needed punishment of course. But Matthew didn't like punishing Alfred (that was a lie) and he really wished that Alfred would stop making him have too (that was a lie also).

He pushed open the door a small way's, looking into an almost pitch-black room, the only light coming from a small crack between the curtains. "Alfred, sweetheart, are you awake?"

All he got back in response was a groan. Matthew took that as a yes. He opened the door all the way and looked at his wife. Alfred was lying on his side, holding his chest, his entire body looking bruised from both the jump and the guards catching him. The look in his eyes was a mix of hate and pain and Matthew wondered who it could be directed to because it surely couldn't be him.

Probably the guard. Matthew would have to let the King know so the guard could be executed. Actually, Matthew could probably just kill the guard himself and not even bother the King.

Matthew sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed, ignoring the pain that went across Alfred's face. Alfred needed punishment and pain was always part of a good punishment.

"Alfred, why do you always try to run? Is it because you want freedom? If it is, you can't have freedom, Alfred. You wouldn't know what to do with it. Someone will easily take over you! Think about how easy it was for me to take over you and that was when you were strong. It would be so _pathetically_ easy for them to take over you now."

Matthew found it so incredibly hard not to smile as Alfred tried to stop the tears from coming. He thought that Alfred would be use to his words by now, but then again he also thought he wouldn't still be enjoying this.

Things can always surprise you though. Matthew slowly bent down and kissed Alfred on the cheek, tasting his salty tears. He smiled as he left the room, and he smirked as he heard Alfred broke down as soon as he left. Alfred had enough punishment for one day, and tomorrow would come soon enough.

* * *

Feliciano stared at Alfred, still asleep. Natalya had confirmed there was no concussion, just that he was very shocked and he couldn't quite comprehend it conscious. She had then gone downstairs to make Arthur, Andrei, and Lukas uncomfortable with her staring and comments (God, he loved her so much.) while he figure out what to do about Alfred.

He didn't know what to do with Alfred.

The obvious answer would be to send him back home, but he had a feeling that while it would be possible, it would be a while before a way was found. They would have to put up with Alfred for at least a week, probably two, maybe three, hopefully not four weeks.

Who would he stay with? How would they manage to keep his presence low? And most importantly, how could he help take down Canada?

Feliciano couldn't help but wonder that even if America might be falling in Alfred's world, America here might be getting stronger.

And that might be all they need.

Still though, Feliciano knew that Alfred would be staying with him and Nat, living in their attic. They would figure out how to hide him from Ivan and Elena. As for Canada, that problem would need a decision sooner or later.

Hearing a crash and Arthur bursting into tears, he hoped sooner or else Arthur was going to die and Feliciano was sure that he still had _some_ use. Maybe.

If Arthur had pasta here, then Feliciano could think better.

* * *

Please review and don't flame!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own APH.

**Note:** I love ItaBela. I'm just saying. More people should write it. Also, I now ship Franada and RoChu. Providing it's Canada/fem!France and China/fem!Russia. Next stop, converting myself to CanUkr and Ameripan. Do not expect much. Also, the British love their tea and they don't care if there is a nation trying to take over the world, they will get their tea! I may be American, but lately I've watched so much British TV that American accents are starting to sound weird. I need to go out more. . . .

* * *

Natalya sat cross-legged on top of a table, staring at a spot right above Arthur's head, not saying anything. She hoped it was creeping him out and from the look on his face, it was. From the corner of her eye, she saw Lukas giving Arthur a sympathetic look and made a mental note to creep him out next. Andrei meanwhile was looking like he agreed with Natalya's decision to give Arthur a restless night's sleep for causing all this trouble, so he was safe for now, but she would keep tabs on him to see if he would go soft.

And with knowing her plan, Natalya allowed herself to drift off and think.

Though Natalya was angry at Arthur, she really couldn't fault him for bringing Alfred into this world, especially since it wasn't intentional. Yes, he shouldn't have grabbed Alfred's shoulder (she and Feli had arrived just after Lukas and Andrei and had heard Arthur's entire explanation, though waiting until Alfred was awake before revealing themselves), but he also didn't know what was going to happen when he did and simply wanted human contact with the boy he had lost long ago. Natalya honestly couldn't say she wouldn't have done the same if she had been in Alfred's place and it had been Elena or Ivan in Alfred's, and she knew that Feli would have done the same if he say Lovino. What Natalya was angry about was that he didn't even think about bringing the spell to them, or even waiting for Lukas and Andrei, and making sure that he had counterspell to stop something like this from happening!

Natalya sighed. She needed to calm down. She had been getting too emotional in the past two weeks. She was pretty sure she was coming down with something, as she had also been throwing up a lot too.

Natalya became jolted back to present when she heard Lukas say, "I think I found something!" Maybe she wouldn't creep him out. Depending on what he found, of course.

Natalya uncrossed her legs and jumped off the table. "Let's go upstairs," she said. "Feli will want to hear this, Alfred can't be left unattended, we're not leaving him with one of you three, and I'm sure as hell not going to miss this."

She ran up the stairs two at time, leaving the other three to grudgingly climb up the stairs.

* * *

Lukas walked up the stairs to the main floor, dreading every step, though he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he wasn't any sort of trouble with Feliciano and Natalya, honestly if anyone was going to die it would be Arthur, or maybe Andrei if he managed to piss anyone off enough. Lukas was pretty sure he was actually the safest of them all.

Still, he was nervous about something and it annoyed him that he didn't know what it was.

When Lukas got to the main floor, he looked around, Natalya having run up the stairs as opposed to their dredging.

"Where are they?" he asked, looking around. Arthur shrugged, but Andrei started to walk toward the kitchen. Lukas and Arthur looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Andrei, who started to talk.

* * *

Andrei did not think that anyone would blame him if he killed, or at least severely maimed, Arthur Kirkland, he thought as Natalya talked to Feliciano about needing to wake Alfred up after eating the pasta. The little punk had completely ruined his chance for a peaceful _month_! He had just intended to come by to help Arthur with some strange occurences in England, not get shanghaied into trying to get some _other_ little punk (though a very handsome little punk that he was pretty sure that Arthur had a crush) back to his correct universe.

He really didn't think anyone would blame him. Maybe Lukas, but was pretty certain that Lukas was in love with Arthur, though he claimed otherwise. Andrei knew everything though. Andrei knew. Sure, he had always been wrong about these things before, but all you needed was one time to get something right!

He probably shouldn't have drunk that bottle of wine before coming over.

"I'm sorry," he heard Arthur behind him, "but do you really think Alfred's handsome? And I don't have a crush on him."

Oh, crap, did he say all that out loud?

"Yes, yes you did. And when you did manage to drink an entire bottle of wine? I've been with you for the entire day and I don't see how you would have had time! Also, I'm not in love with Arthur."

"Heh, please. You two just don't realize that you're stuck in a tragic love story. I predict that Lukas goes murder-suicidey on you, Arthur, just as Alfred realizes that he like _you,_ Lukas. Yes, I know it's a twist, but I think if you don't take the risks, you're never going to get the full pay-off."

"Will you three shut up!" Feliciano shouted from the kitchen. "Now get in here and eat your pasta!"

* * *

Arthur entered the kitchen cursing Henry VIII for how he made all those people feel when they walked to their executions. This feeling was horrible and he half expected to see Natalya holding an axe and Feliciano about to perform last rite's.

He didn't expect to see Feliciano making pasta with Natalya whispering him things into his ear, a smile breaking across both of their faces that relieved whatever they were talking about wasn't serious (though knowing them, it might have been), and Alfred awake, holding a cup of tea and looking like hell warmed over. He gave them a soft smile as they walked in and Arthur would swear on his brother's life that his heart didn't give a small flop when he did. Well, saying his brother's life was a little strong. Let's say Canada's.

Arthur sat down at the table next to Lukas, safely putting a barrier between him and Alfred.

"Thanks," he muttered as Feliciano put a bowl of pasta in front of him. "It smells really good."

"I know. I figure we might as well enjoy what we're eating while we're discussing the things we hate."

As soon as everyone had a bowl in front of them and eating, Feliciano asked Lukas what he had found.

"I think I found a way for Alfred to get back to his world, and it has a good chance of working, but it's pretty dangerous."

"Why?" Alfred asked with a hoarse voice.

Lukas sighed. "Because it involves you meeting this world's Alfred, who as far as we know is deep in Canadian territory. However, we do know that you're alive."

"What?"

"You see, Alfred, there was once a man who went into an alternative universe where everyone was a man was now a women and everyone a women now a man. Otherwise though, they were exactly the same. He went looking for his female counterpart, to get her to help him get back, knowing she would do it. When he met her and when she believed him, he was immediately sent back to his own world. If we can find this world's Alfred and convince him that you are you, we can send you back."

"How do you know I'm even still alive?"

"You see, this man, knowing that he could go back and forth between worlds, wanted to go back and show everything to a friend. The friend couldn't be brought into this world, because the friend's female counterpart was dead. In this world, everyone was exactly the same, but the world wasn't. Women who hadn't been listening to were being listened to and they could give their knowledge to the world without being belittled and men who had given it where now belittled and this friend, who was a renowned scientist in our world, had committed suicide after being beaten for daring to try to spread her ideas. You came into this world, therefore you are alive."

"But-"

"Canada leaves bodies behind, but he never left your's," Feliciano interjected. "We always thought you were alive because of that, now we have proof. Lukas, yes, the plan is good, but we have absolutely no clue how to pull it off. We'll start working on it for the simple fact that we need to do something, but you three need to look for something new if this fails.

"Still though, this might be good. We've been so focused on trying to take down Canada, trying different ways, but he's always had a plan. We've never tried to get to you."

* * *

Please review and don't flame! And I think I'm adding a Norway pairing to this fic, though I don't know if it's NorEng or NorAme to this fic, and I'm not adding Romania/America. Andrei's just attracted to someone new that will fade away in an hour. Also, I have a new poll on profile that would I love it if you awesome people will vote in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own APH.

**Note:** I have finally given this story a date, which you'll find out if you read. Also, why do I see Alfred being like Sherlock Holmes when he's explaining something he's passionate about? And why do I kinda want to write a story based upon the BBC's Sherlock in Chicago with America as Sherlock, Russia as John, China as an adopted (or America maybe being the one adopted) Mycroft, Japan as a male Molly, France as a male Irene, Canada as Lestrande, and England as Moriarty? It's only an idea, not really planned out _(iamaliar),_ but would anybody be interested? Also, I'm definitely doing NorAme in this fic. Couldn't resist. Mentions of torture in this chapter, and it's pretty disturbing.

* * *

_"Still though, this might be good. We've been so focused on trying to take down Canada, trying different ways, but he's always had a plan. We've never tried to get to you."_

Alfred looked at Feliciano. "What do you mean? How different would it be getting to me than Canada?"

"Admittedly it doesn't sound that much different from other ideas we've had in the past. Once, when Canada was taking over Africa, we tried to infiltrate the Canadian government. Canada sent us a letter that detailed all of our plan and said that if we did it, he would kill us as soon as we stepped on his soil. We never did it obviously, and we never found who must have tipped him out."

"So what will be different about this time?"

"Because we'll tell no one, take nothing, plan tonight, and leave tomorrow."

Five nations stared at Feliciano before simultaneously yelling, "WHAT!?"

"Yes," he said simply. "What do we really have left here? Yes, we have families, people that we love and who love us, but really we're just waiting for Canada to come around and kill us. We don't make any long-term plans, at least for a nation, we try to stop it by saying we'll stop, but really we've given up a long time ago. Let's be honest." Feliciano looked at everyone, making sure to have eye contact with everyone for at least five second before moving on to the next. He knew Alfred would come with, but he wasn't sure about the rest. . . .

Lukas was the first to break, and soon everyone else followed. Feliciano smiled brightly, something that quite frankly scared the crap out of everyone except Natalya and Alfred.

"Great! Lukas and Andrei, start looking for spells that make us invisible, Arthur, you contact those fae friends you claim to have and ask if we can use a shortcut through their world, but find spells for transportation if something bad happens. Alfred, tell me and Natalya all about Canada, the little things that probably haven't changed."

Alfred grinned sheepishly. "I don't know if I'll be able to help. You see, I sometimes forget that Canada exists. Everyone does really. I can try to remember, but I don't think I know him well enough to remember much."

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Feliciano wondered just how small Canada was. He asked.

"He's actually the second biggest country, but nothing special about it than free healthcare, maple syrup, and hockey. He's basically me, just not as loud, so I guess I kinda take a lot away. . . ."

Feliciano felt like he should hug Alfred upon looking at his dejected face and half-wanted to. He didn't like that feeling, and luckily Natalya did as she hugged Alfred, saying, "It's not your fault. Maybe you are too loud and should tone it down a bit, but Canada's a grown adult and if he has issues, he should have told you and not tried to take over the world."

As Natalya went on, Feliciano's mind suddenly thought of a question he just had to ask. "What was the point though?"

"What?" Alfred asked.

"What was the point of divergence? What made Canada crazy in this world, or what didn't happened? It had to be before 1812, but how before? Right before or a hundred years before?"

Alfred got a curious look on his face. "Can I have a pencil and a piece of paper? And Arthur, do you have a book about my revolution and weapons of this age?"

Arthur looked confused as he stared at Alfred. "Yes. Why?"

"You'll see. Can I have them?"

Arthur nodded. Feliciano sat back down along with everyone else as Arthur returned with the materials before sitting down himself.

"Okay. Listen closely, but tell me if you don't understand or if something doesn't line up. The War of 1812 started in 1812 obviously and ended in 1815 for me. What was the year that ended in this world? Or rather, what was the year that I fell since it probably hasn't ended, but rather just moved?"

"Ummm, 1824, I would say."

"1815 for me. So at the very least, the point of divergence was . . . February 18, 1815 at the very latest, as that was the date the war ended in my world. Major victories for me was Battle of Baltimore in 1814 and New Orléans in 1815."

"You lost those."

"So that makes it September 15, 1814 at the very latest. Date Battle of Baltimore ended in my world." Alfred stopped and skimmed through both of the books Arthur had given him in a matter of minutes. Feliciano stayed perfectly still, wanting desperately to know where Alfred was going with this. "What's the date in this world?"

"October 16, 1912."

"Exactly hundred years later than my time. And don't fret Arthur, space, time, and dimension are so hard to figure out separately that it would take a being not altogether human to figure it out. Luckily, nations are not altogether human, so if you stick with it you can do it. Anyway, exactly a hundred years later is actually an advantage for you, as your weaponry is actually very close to weaponry in my world at this age, just maybe a year or two more advance, not that I'm surprised, but I can maybe take your weapons and make them a bit more modern in this age.

"But my revolution. My revolution was interesting. In my world, France lost to you and gave you New France, with the exception of Louisiana which became Spain's. I rebelled against you in 1776, with France's help. In this world, you lost and gave up all of your holdings to France. I rebelled against him in 1776, a revolution that _you_ helped with, and upon winning, you took New France while I took Louisiana. That's the point of divergence, or at least what seems to be the first main, historical, known to the public one. I mean, it's amazing when you think of it. One little thing can change so much yet so much can be the same.

"We have one other way of doing this. We can go back in time. Of course, we still have to find me in this world, but if we do that potentially we can fix this world. Canada will never take over it."

* * *

In hindsight, Alfred should have expected the reaction he got, he given it to Feliciano a half-hour ago. Five faces staring in shock before speaking, though instead of saying "WHAT!?" it was a flurry of questions about how in the world they could do that.

"It's simple. I just need to meet my alternate universe self and then I can go into the past."

Natalya stood up and managed to make herself heard above the rest. "Why do you need to meet yourself? It's a good idea, but I don't see why you simply can't get it do it here and that be that."

Alfred brightened up at the question. It wasn't very often that people actually wanted his opinion and ideas. "Simple. I need to get back to my world and you need to go back in time. Not the same thing. I'll go back to my world after giving one of you guys the spell to going back in time. Get England to win the French and Indian War and you should be fine. The timeline will merge and you five will be the only ones to remember there was something else to your world, as well as be completely fine. Plus there's the slight fact that I never time traveled before so I don't know if this will work so better safe than sorry right? If it doesn't work, then we taken care of Canada, recused other me, and sent me back to my universe. Otherwise, you will have had a wild adventure."

It was amazing how five people could have a conversation with their eyes. Alfred waited with bated breath as they came to their decision. Finally Feliciano said, "I don't see how it's any different from our original idea. Let's do it!"

Alfred smiled widely. "Awesome!"

* * *

_Hate. So much hate._

_He wanted to kill Canada. He wanted to stab Canada over and over and over and returned all the pain Canada had ever caused him back._

_All the words, all slaps, all the pinching, all the things that made him feel useless and worthless and disgusting._

_He closed his eyes as he pushed himself off the bed and grunted in pain. He couldn't try to escape again so soon, Canada probably has so many more guards watching him. Still though. He could plot, he could wait._

_He opened his eyes and stared out at the night, or at least the bit he had seen. Canada had put thick bars on the window. Slowly he moved from the windows and toward his desk. He touched a letter cutter on his desk. He didn't own a letter opener. __He knew what Canada was trying to tell him._

_The only way he was leaving Canada was if he killed himself. The only way he could win._

_He threw the letter opener at the door. He would not do this. He would win, he would leave, he would escape alive and he would leave Canada to know that everyday left of Canada's pitiful life._

_He layed back down on the bed. He really hurt._

_He heard the door opened and someone pick up the letter opener._

* * *

Matthew smiled. Alfred did love him. He didn't want to leave him. Giving the letter opener to one of the guards outside the door, he entered Alfred's room and closed the door behind him.

"Hello, sweetheart. I knew you couldn't do it. You love me to much. I just wanted to show you how much I love you though, by giving you the option. I'm glad you rethought. I don't know what you would do without me."

Matthew crawled underneath the covers and pulled Alfred toward him, one arm around Alfred's hips and the other holding both of Alfred hand's near his heart. He could feel Alfred shake.

"You love me so much, don't you. I feel you shaking with it. And don't you worry. I love you too."

Matthew closed his eyes. "We're not going to make love tonight. We're just going to sit here and snuggle. That'll be nice, won't it? Let's go to sleep now. Good night, Alfred."

"Good night." Alfred seemed to say this out of anger. Where the guards not treating him right? He'll talk to them in the morning.

* * *

_Hate. So much hate._

_He closed his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep, go into the safe, happy, carefree place of dreams._

_To ignore the arm over his hips, loose enough to breathe, tight enough to restrain._

_To ignore the hand clutching both of his, making him feel small, making him feel the heartbeat he so desperately wanted to stop._

* * *

Please review and don't flame! Tell me what you thought of Canada and Alfred's reaction, I'm trying to make it a different interaction that what you usually read with them, but I don't want to take it to far.


	6. ItaBela Interlude

**Disclaimer:** I do not own APH.

**Note:** I had writer block on this chapter, so sorry that it took so long to get it up, and it is, as you can see just a little snapshot of Feliciano's point of view of ItaBela, which was actually the only thing I found I could pop out. I might not be updating this story as often for the next few chapters, as I started a new story from an idea that wouldn't leave me alone and the ideas for this story are planned out, I just can't figure out a way to write them in a way that I like, and it's never a good thing when those things happen at the same time. Plus, I'm getting into a new fandom, The Hobbit. I do plan to finish this story and the other Hetalia ideas I have, it just might take a bit when inspirations strikes.

* * *

Feliciano was cleaning up the kitchen, thinking over everything that had just happened. He had long ago gotten use to having his entire life changing in just one day with everything the Lord could think to throw at him, but this day had just been incredible. It had only been three hours since Alfred first appeared, yet it felt like three days and just a half an hour both and Feliciano knew that his life had now permanently changed in ways that he couldn't see now.

He knew they would be successful in getting to Canada, he had no doubt about that. It was odd this knowledge, it seemed to fill him up completely, leave him unable to consider anything else, not in an overly confident way, just in some way he knew the future. It was also terrifying because this knowledge told him nothing about whether they would come back.

Feliciano became shaken out of his thoughts by Natalya entering the kitchen, probably taking a break from packing with Alfred and Andrei to check up on him.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a soft voice, reminding him of rainy mornings and warm hearths. Feliciano nodded, turning around and pulling her close to him, the top of her head coming right under his chin, her strong arms around him, holding him close.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered into her hair. "I promise."

"And I won't let anything happen to you," she whispered back, into his chest, into his heart. "I promise. Now that we've determined that we're _not_ going to die, you can stop scrubbing that spot on counter you've been at for the last five minutes and we can finish cleaning up the kitchen together and then pack."

Feliciano smiled and Natalya pulled away, and they looked into each others eyes. Ice blue met amber brown for a split second before he pulled her into a kiss that made him know that he was going to survive Canada.

There was no doubt about it.

* * *

Sorry it's so short and really nothing much, but I can't seem to write what I want to come next, even though I know what I want to happen. I hope you like this small part at least, and will stay with this story through out the craziness.


	7. Guilt and Ideas

ATTENTION, FOLLOWERS!

Now that I have your attention, I really need to apologize. I know I haven't updated Alfred Through the Looking Glass in months, and the guilt I feel is horrible. However, I can't think of any ideas. I have stared at my computer waiting for something to come and nothing has. I've gone back to earlier chapters and looked for something I maybe need to rewrite to get the ideas following again, but I can't. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. I have no clue for how long, but this story is on hiatus.

If anyone would like to adopt this story, let me know, but if a year goes by from this note and I either have no ideas or no one adopts, I will delete.

Let the countdown begin.


End file.
